


日李万基

by Jackiezoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiezoo/pseuds/Jackiezoo
Summary: 看见一个成语脑补出一篇文就是我。





	日李万基

  
(请带入我之前说的设定看！)

设定指路：

<https://m.weibo.cn/7183645761/4380663752733685>

李万基处理完下关的事，让随行的侍卫们把案卷带回京城，而自己打算在这片新的疆土上多逗留一阵。

  
其实李万基有个想去的地方，就是他刚到下关时，远远的望见苍山上隐约有座类似庙宇的建筑。这几天他一抬头望见苍山，就忍不住看那个藏在山里的建筑，因为这实在是太煽动李万基那颗归隐的心了。虽然现在的李万基已经不会再跟皇上提起什么归隐，可他的脾性比起朝廷，就是和山林更合的来。所以对于自己向往的山林中，有着那样一座建筑，简直像是有人拿着一片轻柔的羽毛，在李万基的心头上来回的扫蹭。

  
山上的那个建筑虽然望得见，但实际又高又远。李万基知道自己没能耐一个人爬上山，于是他在首府的客栈里，把自己骑来的那匹高大的白马换成了当地的西南矮马。路上又巡问了几个人山上的建筑是寺庙还是其他的什么，他们都说寺庙在山脚下，没人爬那么高去拜佛。大概是这个意思，李万基也听不太懂他们的方言。

  
于是李万基就骑着小矮马，花了三个多时辰，终于到了那个建筑的门前。他起初以为不用那么久的，所以快午时才出发，现在天都快见不到光了。不过李万基还是很庆幸自己在夜深前到达了目的地，不然他就要在这黑黢黢的森林里待一晚上了。就着最后一点天光李万基看清了建筑，原来比起寺庙，近看更像个大户人家造的院子。

  
荷月夜——门头的牌匾上写着。

  
“可真有诗情画意啊。”李万基自言自语。

  
他上前去敲门，敲了好一阵也没人应答，轻轻推了一下门，发现没锁，就走了进去。李万基进去后被院子的景色迷住了，他没想到那么高的山上还有这样一块水潭，潭中睡莲开着，岸边开满了杜鹃。水潭中间用木头搭了一条只比水面高出两寸的曲廊，没有扶手，藏在荷叶里似的。

  
虽然这比起自己心中归隐后的住所要浮夸很多，但此时的李万基根本无所谓归不归隐了，他只羡慕能在这里住上一辈子的人。

  
李万基沿着水面上的曲廊往院子深处走，走到一拐角处，看见不远的前方，有个屋子藏在茂密的灌木中。屋子的外围连着曲廊，外围很宽，像是室外乘凉或者接待客人的地方。李万基看着这屋子的地板那么新，寻思着怎么就没人住呢。

  
李万基推开一扇门，刚刚适应夜色的双眼，看不清更加黑暗的室内，当他一只腿刚刚迈进屋子，突然前方窜出了个人影把李万基瞬间拽进了屋，锁上了门！李万基那条还没迈进门的腿被门栏拌了一下，他整个人就直接向前扑到了拽他进门的那个人身上，李万基还没来得及叫！嘴里就被那人用个布团给塞住了。

  
“嗯！！！嗯！！”求生的本能让李万基惊恐的大喊，却又喊不出一个字，此时的他双手也被那人擒住，背在了背后捆了起来。他没想到那帮子山匪还是不满意最终的处理结果(反正受来这个地方就是为了处理这件事哈哈哈)，甚至派人跟他上了山，在这里阴了他一波！

  
那人乱暴的掀开他下身的衣服，一把扯住他的亵裤。李万基双脚用力的蹬着，想大呼救命，嘴里却只能发出嗯嗯的声音，布团压的舌头生疼，合不上嘴，越想说话口水就越不受控制的流。那人把李万基的亵裤裤子一起扯了下来退到脚踝，为了让李万基无法反抗，直接跪在他的两条小腿上，疼的李万基眼泪一下子就出来了，带着哭腔叫唤着。

  
而这无法控制的哭腔，刺激了那人的兴奋点，他俯下身去，在李万基的白屁股上重重的咬了一口，然后觉得咬重了又在咬痕处舔了舔。他一边咬一边吮，想用舌头和嘴唇来感受李万基白屁股上的细腻皮肤。直至李万基大半边屁股差不多都被舔了个遍，那人才有些满足似的舔着嘴唇起身，在月光下欣赏着那白花花的屁股上红艳的咬痕。

  
李万基真的绝望了，他宁愿死也不想被除了李景琰之外的任何一个人碰他。可他现在下半身光着，感受着背后那人火辣辣的目光洗礼，手脚动弹不得，嘴也动不了，唯一还能动的眼不争气的被泪水模糊。他四处寻找着有没有能让他摆脱困境的物件，可惜什么也看不到。他感受着那人的手渐渐往他上身的衣服里钻，李万基使尽浑身解数扭动着，不料屁股蹭到了那人硬硕的下体，这下吓得李万基一动都不敢动了。

  
那人看着李万基像被捕食到的兔子一样的反应，轻轻笑了一声，趁着他不敢动，把李万基的身子翻了过来，让他靠坐在自己怀里，两脚缠住他的腿往外撑，让李万基羞耻的光着下半身，无法合上腿。

  
那人像是知道李万基的敏感点一样在他耳朵旁轻轻的，慢慢的哈了一口气，又用牙齿轻轻的顺着耳廓的形状刮蹭。

  
“嗯…！”

  
一股电流从李万基的头顶沿着脊柱聚集到了下体，李万基也有反应了。他发出的嗯嗯声越来越小，泪越流越多。他打从心底觉得自己不争气，随便被人玩弄一下就有感觉了，还是像这样被强暴的时候。李万基头往后仰，想躲开那人对自己的折磨，却不知自己越动，和对方的皮肤接触就越多，这样的举动，在身后那人眼里看来，像是欲求不满的猫咪，寻求更多的爱抚。

  
“好，满足你。”那人用略微沙哑的声音说着。也不知道是李万基自知无法反抗，干脆把对方当成了李景琰，还是单纯的幻听，他觉得那人的声音竟和李景琰有八九分的相似。

  
李万基的衣服和双腿大敞，下体微微勃起，这样的光景比起全身裸体还要色情几倍。看的那人一阵燥热，手掌用力的揉捏李万基那根本没有的胸部。

  
“嗯……嗯…！(琰…)”

  
乳头因为长时间接触冰冷的空气，而早已挺立。他的嘴已经被撑酸了，布团也被全部浸湿，李万基早已无力去控制从嘴角流出的口水。那人用手指沾了李万基下巴上的口水，低头看着他粉色的乳头，用沾湿的手指玩弄，时而用指腹轻轻的推它，时而两指用力的捏起来，惹得李万基忍不住低吟，下体又硬了几分。李万基的羞耻心让身体更加敏感，每一个触碰都让李万基的身体更有感觉。

  
李万基被那人弄的面色潮红，神志不清，他用最后一点意识忍着羞辱，靠近了怀抱，用背在后面的双手用力的去抓那人胯下的硬物。

  
“嘶！”那人被李万基抓的生疼，手上不饶人似的掐住了李万基的乳头。

  
“嗯！！嗯嗯啊啊啊！(痛！！！你这个变态！)”李万基痛的本能想屈起腿，无奈动不了，只能使劲抠紧脚趾来缓解疼痛。

  
施暴之人被李万基的反击弄的有些生气了，一把将李万基推向前，李万基双手背在后面无法使劲，上身不受平衡的趴倒在地上 ，只有跪着叉开腿才能稍稍稳住，只是这个姿势让李万基的后庭一览无余。

  
李万基想直起身子，那人不给机会，身体压了上去。带着怒意凑近李万基耳边说道：“你弄疼我了。”李万基被耳边的热气弄的又是浑身一个机灵。这是李万基和李景琰做爱时最爱用的姿势，没想到他被强暴也是这个体位，然而这一瞬间莫名的比以往更有感觉，一阵热潮冲向下体，此时李万基已经肿胀的不行，前端也滴出了淫液。李万基趴在地上，双腿大开屁股撅着，那人将自己炙热的下体压进他的臀缝，似乎已经忍不住那样，微微的蹭着。长茧的大掌抚上李万基的下体，动作却不像刚才的粗暴，而是一下一下轻柔的揉捏套弄。

  
指尖沿着顶端的洞口慢慢划圈，抬起时还有银丝牵了起来。李万基浑身颤抖，小腹用力这样拼命憋着，至少他不想泄出来，这是他最后的底线。那人也不放过他，继续手上的动作，轻重交替着套弄李万基的下体，时快时慢，让李万基在临界点来回徘徊，就连囊袋也不放过，有一下没一下的揉捏着里面的两颗玉珠。

  
李万基被爱抚的神魂颠倒，刚才臀上还火辣辣疼的咬痕，和被掐肿了的乳头，现在都变成了种新的快感，他从未体验过这样的感觉，快意一阵一阵的冲上头顶。李万基口中的布团已经松散，可惜嘴里已经发出不了什么大喊了，只有细碎且诱人的呻吟流出来。李万基意识不清的把对方当成了李景琰，哭着嗯嗯的喊着他的名字。

  
“琰…琰啊……我…”声音极其暧昧色情，那人听着实在是忍不住了，扯出口中的布团，双指插进李万基的口中，搅动一番，从舌头底下刮出了口水涂在了自己的下体和李万基的后庭。

  
手指缓缓插进后庭，指尖在里面刮蹭，寻找着那一小坨凸起的淫肉。第一根手指插到了底，接着又塞进一根手指，两指一起进入，让李万基不由自主的缩紧后面，绞着手指不放，每次的缩紧就让手指就进的更深。那人笑了，说：“还不让我出去了？”手指在后庭里往上弯曲，一下一下的按着李万基的敏感点，按一下，两指撑开一下。直至李万基后面自己流出了滑滑的淫水，那人才把手指抽出来，换成那根粗更多的肉棒抵在洞口，猛的一顶，让李万基没有心理准备的整根吞没。

  
瞬间的疼痛使李万基清醒了过来！突如其来的插入让李万基意识到自己彻底被这个人强暴了。他用力咬着下唇，五官拧在一起，喘着粗气闷哼着。他觉得自己脏了，李景琰肯定不会再要他了，比起后面的疼痛，李万基的心里更痛，绝望的疼，疼得胸闷。

  
“求求你…不要……”

  
后面的人插入后，也因太紧停下动作来适应。他从背后拉起李万基被捆住的手，将他整个上半身提了起来，这下李万基完全无法自己保持平衡，只能像救命稻草一样抓住那人的手腕，生怕他放手把他摔下。

  
“不要什么？不要停吗。”调戏式的口吻，加上完全无法自主控制的姿势，李万基咬紧牙关涨红了脸。

  
那人开始了缓缓的抽插，虽然动作不大，但是李万基能感受到自己后庭的每一处褶子都被撑了开来，和坚硬的大肉棒紧紧的贴合在一起。这种细致的感受让李万基刚刚因为疼痛而萎下去的性器，又翘了起来。他不敢相信自己竟然还能从强暴中获得快感，他已经无法继续思考，甚至觉得自己可能就是个贱货，谁操自己都会这样产生快意。李万基自嘲的一笑，索性由着身体的本意，把屁股翘高，方便那人更加深入。

  
见李万基开始配合，施暴之人一手掰开白嫩的股瓣，让自己的肉棍更加深入。李万基感受到更深处的褶皱也被顶开，忍不住呻吟，“嗯啊…”。甜美的呻吟和配合的姿态彻底激发了那人的兽性，开始了有节奏的操弄。李万基被三浅一深的操着，每次插入他就配合的压下腰把屁股撅高，将后庭放松，然后抽出去时就用力收紧，给肉棒加压，不让肉棒那么快的出去，李万基开始想让操他的人也能感到更加的舒服了。那人被李万基这样一夹一夹，从喉咙里发出了低沉的喘息。

  
李万基上身悬空着被人在身后有节奏的顶着，叫声也跟着律动起伏。这种由对方操控自己身体的奇妙感觉，让李万基舒服到头晕。有时候抽插的幅度大了，肉棒顺势滑了出去，李万基还会自己坐回去，这样情迷意乱的李万基让那人看了差点就要忍不住去了。

  
“万基…再等一会儿…一会儿一起来。”

  
“嗯…琰…快，快点……忍不住了…”

  
李万基虽然依旧不知道对方是谁，但身体已经和那人百分百的契合同步，又经过了几轮抽插，那人最后一下顶到了最深处，然后两人几乎同时喷射而出。李万基能感受到肉棒在自己的体内一阵有力的抽搐，他也舒服的拱起身子，颤抖着闭起眼享受着高潮后的余韵。

  
施暴之人在这长达半个时辰的性爱中，耗费了大半的体力，喘着气靠坐在墙边，而李万基靠坐在那人的怀里。他下意识的双臂环住李万基，问到，“你不想知道我是谁么？”

  
李万基虚脱的转过一点头，抬眼望向那个人，却看到了李景琰的脸。还未完全褪去的快感让李万基的思考速度变得有些缓慢，这是幻觉？为什么我会看到李景琰？

  
“被强暴还那么舒服，我看你也是很喜欢吧？”

  
如此恶劣的话语，李万基就确定眼前这个人确实是李景琰而不是什么幻觉了。他想起了被强暴时自己配合的撅屁股，又想起自己对不知道是谁的爱抚起了反应，还想起被操时害怕李景琰不要自己，种种这些，让李万基一下子大哭了出来。心里五味杂陈，也不知道是庆幸自己并没有被别人强奸，还是埋冤李景琰用如此粗暴的方式对待自己。所有的这些情绪李万基只能用哭来发泄了。

  
“李景琰你实在是太过分了！”此时的李万基双手还被绑在身后，意识到这个他更加生气的说，“你快点把我松开！李景琰你个变态！当你是皇帝我就不敢打你了是吗！你太过分了！！”

  
李景琰慢条斯理的解开捆住李万基双手的绳子，也一下子就接住了李万基打向他的巴掌。

  
“哦？我过分？我怎么觉得你更过分呢。”李景琰皱起眉头盯着李万基气红的脸。

  
“你说你为什么把朕御赐给你的马随便卖掉？”

  
李景琰这么一说，万基就觉得确实是自己理亏，刚才用力挣脱被抓住的手也不再挣扎。而且他知道，当李景琰私底下跟他说“朕”的时候，他是真的生气了。

  
“西域进贡的宝马，朕都舍不得骑就赐给了你，你倒好，给我换了匹叫的像驴一样的西南矮马回来？”外面那匹小矮马像是听懂了有人在呼唤它，抬起正吃着草的头，一边咀嚼一边望向了指着它的李景琰。

  
李万基望着李景琰，不知道说什么，自己的愤怒和自己的理亏加在一起，无法让李万基继续发火，却也不晓得该说什么来缓和这个气氛。况且他其实把李景琰想念的厉害，这次出差，好几个夜晚都意淫着李景琰自己解决。

  
“算了，这件事已经惩罚过你就不计较了。”李景琰松开万基的手，整理好自己的衣服又给李万基披了件衣服后站起来接着说，“起来，我带你看看这个地方。”

  
李万基还是有点虚脱，拉着景琰的手起身，疑惑的问，“这是哪里？”

  
“这是我为你建的院子。”李景琰说，“此前为了打下滇西，花了三个月的时间。其实这里的人热爱和平不喜征战，段王见我朝日益繁荣的景象，也早想并入，所以实际上只花了一个月的时间谈和，剩下两个月都在建这座别馆。”

————————

  
blablabla…接下来就是皇上带着万基参观了一遍院子，万基感动的说不出话来，就用自己的身体去感谢了皇上哈哈哈哈，然后就是在水潭中的连廊上诱惑皇上，又来了一发……哈哈哈哈哈哈不想写了，就这样吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

山上的水潭就参考洗马潭和花甸坝了哈哈哈哈


End file.
